


A single blacked out window

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: Haikyuu yanderes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Hinata Shouyou, Confused Hinata Shouyou, Drabble, Hinata Shouyou gets kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Proud Tsukishima Kei, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Yandere, Yandere Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: To sum it up, Tsukishima went yandere mode and lowkey kidnapped Hinata. I don't know, I'm not good with summaries. Hinata and very confused and very angry. Tsukishima is proud of himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu yanderes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	A single blacked out window

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, they flitted around the area. He was in a room he'd never seen before. The walls were dark, the floor made of concrete. The only furniture was a single bed against the far wall. Hinata was lying on the bed, it was surprisingly comfortable. Whoever took him here must care then, maybe he knows them? Probably not. Whoever took him here has probably never met him before. It's highly likely that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's also a high possibility that he walked to a friend's house, stayed over and forgot. It's not like that's ever happened before.

It was probably best if he stopped contemplating everything. He allowed his train of thought to drop off it's rails and turned his attention back to his surroundings, specifically a way to get out of this room. The first thing to catch his eye was the door. It would be pointless even trying to get it open; if he wasn't tied down he would definitely be locked in. Hinata may be on the stupid side but he did know a thing or two about kidnappings. Don't ask how he knew that, it's just common knowledge to most people. He could see one other way out, a single blacked out window on the wall, above the bed. When I say blacked out, I mean blacked out. The glass had been completely painted over so no one could see out and no one could see in. How did it not look suspicious from outside? He concluded that the room he was in was probably on a high floor as no one really payed attention to high windows, no one would notice the paint on the glass.

Even though the glass was sight proof, there was a high probability that it wasn't sound proof. He raised his hands and banged on the window, his knuckles bruising against the glass. "Help me!" He screamed out. "Please! Someone, anyone!" His voice cracked every other word but he ignored it. He had to keep screaming. If he was loud enough someone would come for him, he was sure of it.

Electricity suddenly pulsed through his body, causing him to fall onto his knees, crying out in agony. "Don't bother trying to alert the outside world," a voice spoke, "it's pointless, this entire room is sound proof." The electricity stopped as quickly as it had started. Hinata's head lolled forward, his breath quick and raspy. The voice chuckled. "I'm sorry that I had to use the shock collar already Shoyo but I can't have you getting any escape fantasies just yet, or ever if preferable." They sounded smug, as if they'd just won a prise they'd been working towards all their life. A sense of victory, perhaps?

The thought hit Hinata like a truck. He was right in his suspicions, that was no surprise. What hurt was that, whoever this person was, he was their prize. The realisation made him physically sick. Anger boiled inside him. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Oh my sweet, innocent Shoyo." The voice chuckled again, darkly. "I have no intention of answering your second question but I will answer your first." Hinata's chin was grabbed violently; his head was jerked upwards until the pair were face to face.

"Tsukishima." Venom dripped off of Hinata's tongue as he spoke. "I should've guessed it would be you, you sicko!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me." His voice turned harsh, a glare forming on his face. He released Hinata's chin but grabbed the 'shock collar', whatever that was, instead. "You already know what'll happen if you step out of line."

"Yeah yeah, I know." The tone of voice was out of character for Hinata but it was understandable, the poor kid was stressed off his head about the whole situation.

Tsukishima smirked in satisfaction, removing his hand from the collar and petting Hinata's head, harshly. "Good boy." He teased, keeping his hand on Hinata's head, ruffling his fluffy red hair. This was easily the happiest he'd been in his life. He had Hinata all to himself now and there was no way he was ever letting him go.


End file.
